


Some People Are Worth Freezing For

by Whenshipssail



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, middle of fucking winter, the heater broke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenshipssail/pseuds/Whenshipssail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heater broke, Evan's a blanket hog and John's freezing his ass off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People Are Worth Freezing For

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys  
> This is just a short fluffy fic because I got bored while doing assignments :)  
> I hope you enjoy

"Evan," John muttered, poking his boyfriend in the ribs.

 

"Do you want a broken nose?" Evan murmured sleepily.

 

"Preferably not," John relied.

 

"Well quit poking me," Evan snapped, "it's 3 in the fucking morning."

 

"But babe," John whined, "the heater stopped working and you keep stealing all the blankets."

 

"You're a recon marine PFC Christeson," Evan groaned, burying his head beneath the pillow, "suck it up."

 

John huffed before flopping back onto the bed and scowling at the ceiling.

 

"Asshole," he muttered.

 

Evan snorted softly before turning over and winding his arms around his boyfriends waist and smothering him with blankets.

 

"Better?" Evan asked softly.

 

John harrumphed softly before wiggling his back closer to Evan's chest.

 

"Yeah," John said softly, "Night Q-tip."

 

Evan pressed a soft kiss to the back of John's neck.

 

"Sleep well John."


End file.
